The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with very light pink flower color in combination with dark-green foliage. xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996.
The female parent was the variety xe2x80x98Roseballxe2x80x99 (unpatented), Plant Breeder""s Right xe2x80x98Penbabxe2x80x99 in Europe characterized by light-pink, semi-double flowers with distinct white eyes at the bases of upper petals, and medium green foliage with weak zonation. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99 was a hybrid seedling, no. 1927-9 (unpatented), which is characterized by single-type white-pink eyes, dark-green foliage, and compact plant habit with poor branching characteristics.
xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1993 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Very light pink flowers with large white center;
2. Round, medium-sized inflorescences, well above the foliage;
3. Uniform, dark-green foliage without or with only very weak zonation;
4. Weak to medium vigor, relatively compact plant habit; and
5. Early spring flowering response, floriferous throughout the summer.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Balsholilaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,679), and the parental variety xe2x80x98Roseballxe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Balsholilaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99 has a lighter flower color, more round shaped flowers, in contrast to the slightly zygomophic flowers of xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99, and more compact plant habit. In comparison to xe2x80x98Roseballxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisorchixe2x80x99 has a lighter flower color and distinctly darker green foliage.